Ryan Rowling
'''President Ryan Rowling was a very famous President of the Blix Regional Municipality. He was in office from 1997-2011. He was murdered at Earth's Got Talent on April 24th, 2012. Early Life Ryan Rowling was born in Blix Meadows, at the Mainview General Hospital on May 7, 1977 around 9AM. He was born into poverty. His family lived in a small village called Smars, located 134km from Mainview. His childhood was unpleasant, having a large problem with bullying, eventually causing him to enter a depression. His mother Tay Brown, was raising both himself and his sister, Rose Rowling. She worked at a small convience store, bringing in half of minimum wage. "She was lucky to even have a job." When Ryan turned 15, his mother lost her job, and decided to move to East Nimbus Calc to find factory work. They had no money, and were forced to walk to East Nimbus Calc from Mainview. When they arrived, Tay found a job at a Blixium factory manufacturing food containers. She was paid more than before, but still less than minimum wage. 4 months after getting her job, Tay died when her factory caught fire, killing 3000 people. Rose, 12, and Ryan, 15, were forced to live on there own. Ryan had been tipped off that Outnyleon was not as good as it sounded, so he avoided any orphanages or foster homes, because the majority of the children were sent to Outnyleon. He decided that he would go to West New London, "I was naive, I thought that maybe I could finish my education and go on to university to study political science, something I always wanted to do." He had no money, and with nothing to lose, he walked through the Flatlands to West New London. During the walk, he had the misfortune of walking by Outnyleon. His sister was kidnapped. Ryan was devastated, and tried to break in, but the BRM Governement found him and took him to West New London to a safe foster home, where he could focus on his education. He was told that his sister would be safe. Ryan continued High School, and he graduated at age 20. He received a scholarship to West New London University, where he studied Political Sciences. Communist Party and Tri Party After finishing his Political Sciences degree, he was given a job at the Communist Party. He accepted, and worked with them for 6 months, before leaving the party. "I was frankly, scared, of their ideas, so I left as soon as I could." Ryan Rowling was offered a job as an Representative with the Tri Party for the upcoming 1997 election, in Februrary 1997. He would be representing Dimin North East. After seeing his skills, he was unanimously voted in as Leader of the Tri Party, and would be marketed heavily just about everywhere by the party as "The Ray of Hope", The people of the BRM were willing to try this untested party as perhaps a way to get out of this almost 40-year old economic depression. Rowling offered unique ideas as to how he could pull the BRM out of the GBD. On July 3, 1997, Ryan Rowling became President of the BRM. Presidency First Term & GBD Recovery (Rowling I, 1997-2001) Immeadiatly, Ryan Rowling began pooring money into South Blix, creating hundreds of thousands of jobs, saying "In order to save the BRM, we must start with the largest population centres, and work our way down." He closed many services, including New London Square (which was a highly controverisial decision), he made visitors pay $15 for tours of government buildings, and ran many advetising campaigns in Central Canada (particularly Ottawa) about the trajesty of the GBD. On August 17, 1999, he declared that the GBD had come to an end, finally pulling South Blix, South Matewood, Sienfield and West New London to a balanced budget, and projected a balanced budget for 2000, which was a very resonable prediction. Allthough many remained skeptical. New projects came out every quarter for recovery project cities. They are listed below. When his term came to an end, it was widely accepted that the GBD was coming to a very fast end. Building booms were beginning everywhere, and happiness and approval ratings were rising rapidily. The Tri Party would easily win a majority in the next election, which would take place in Early 2001. Second Term (Rowling II, 2001-2004) Third Term (Rowling III, 2004-2008) Fourth Term (Rowling IV, 2008-2011) In Rowling IV, President Rowling made clear his intentions to seek independence. These efforts did not begin officially until 2010 after the effects of the global recession on Blix became clearer. Katie Lee was chosen to spearhead these efforts to secede, and she was appointed Minister of Intergovernmental Affairs. Category:People Category:Presidents Category:Government